Family Ties
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: 1993 January 13 When Kono was 6 she had a sister named Kioni who was 15 years old. What happens when a case involves her dead sister and about what happened to her. Why does Kono lie about Kioni? And what happens when Kono is kidnapped? How does Steve react? *McKono*
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is a new story that i have come up with **

**so sit back relax and enjoy**

**also Kono is 26**

**:)**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

1993 January 13

When Kono was 6 she had a sister named Kioni who was 15 years old. Kioni was a very talented surfer and competed for the pro circuit but didn't get into it. It was a family reunion and Kono and Kioni were out surfing together in the late afternoon. When Kono returned to shore she watched her sister life the 7 foot waves in the ocean. Then, Kioni lost her balance on her board and fell into the ocean. Kono screamed her name and her Mum, Dad, her cousins, uncles, and aunties all ran to Kono and found out that Kioni fell into the ocean and hasn't returned to the surface. Her uncle and her Dad went out on a jet ski to search the waters and her cousins, unties and grandparents went searching other beaches incase she was caught in a current and was thrown onto another beach on the island. Her family was looking for her for days, weeks and now months and they haven't seen her body anywhere. Then on March 29th 1993 was the day that had everyone in my family relieved and sad. The NAVY found her body floating in the Pacific Ocean and the NAVY were bringing her back to Honolulu.

We had her funeral on April 5th and everyone was there. My family, HPD, the NAVY, all of Kioni's friends and their parents, her boyfriend David collins and our dog Lily. Everyone was in tears except for me. I wanted to cry, i really did but they weren't falling. Everyone thought that i didn't like my sister and that i was a horrible person. David went up and stood in front of everyone and started saying his speech about him and Kioni and how they first met, and how many years they had been together and also their favorite memory's. Half way through his speech David broke down i tears and i went up to him and gave him a hug. I then stood on the platform and started reading the rest of Davids speech. He help me pronounce some of the words and we both said the speech together. After the funeral everyone headed home with very sad faces. When my mum and dad got home they started fighting. Mum kept on blaming my dad that it was his fault that he taught her how to surf and if she hadn't of done it she wouldn't be dead.

9 years have pasted and i'm competing for the CEO of Coral Prince surfing. I finally got accepted in and Ian Adams took me under his wing. Several years later i blew out my knee and when Ian came to see how i was doing the doctor came in and said that i would never be able to surf again. Thankfully Ian was there and he helped me with all the payments it took to fix my knee, rehab and he even was with me when i rode my first wave after i blew out my knee. He was like a second farther to me. Then 2 years past and Ian had to move back to the mainland to look after his wife and children, and then i was all alone again.

.

.

.

.

.

Modern time  
March 29 2013

Kono walked into HQ and just went straight to her office. She didn't say hello to the guys that were at the teach table, she just went straight to her office.

"What's up with the rookie today?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know she hasn't told me anything, it might be her cycle." Replied Chin.

"I don't think so." Said Steve as he looked towards Kono's office, she was on the phone talking to someone and it didn't look like a friendly conversation. Kono hung up and walked out of her office towards the teach table.

"Hey Guys what's up?" Asked Kono.

"Nothing much, Are you OK Cuz?"

"Yeah why wouldn't i be." Replied Kono.

"You don't look like your cheery rookie self." Replied Danny.

"I'm just having a bad day OK, can we just leave it at that please." Pleaded Kono.

"OK what ever you say cuz." Said Chin. Then Steve's phone rang, it was the Govener saying that they had caught a case. It was a missing persons case.

A 16 year old girl named Holly Jones. She's a surfer and is trying to get into the Pro Circuit. Holly never came home last night from a party and received a ransom call. They wanted 1 million dollars or the girl dies and that they only had 48 hours. The team arrived at the Kids parents house. Danny and Chin went looking around her room while Kono and Steve went to go talk to the parents.

"Mr and Mrs Jones could you tell us what Holly was doing before she left for the party?" Asked Steve.

"Um... Holy was upstairs getting ready and she was talking to her coach, apparently he was going to pick her up to go to the party but he needed to look after his Dad because he has cancer, Then she came down and said that her friend Becky was going to pick her up, then she left with Becky and headed to the party. I um... Got a text from her at 10:43pm that she was going to stay at Becky's house because Becky was really tied and she couldn't drive here and baack without falling asleep at the wheel. So i texted back that she can stay there but she needed to be home by 9am this morinig but she never came home." Said Mrs Jones and started breaking down in tears.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, Do you know who her coach was?"

"His name was David, David collins." Kono's face was shocked she couldn't believe that it was , the same David that her sister dated.

"Mrs Jones do you know where he lives?" Asked Steve.

"No i'm so sorry." "Kono started getting up and heading towards Holly's room while Steve was still asking questions about what happened last night.

When Kono entered Holly's room Danny and Chin were just starring at one of the drawers.

"what have you guys found?" Asked Kono as she entered the room. Chin and Danny both slammed the drawer and were just standing there, Danny looked liked he saw something that would give him nightmares.

"N-nothing at all Kono why do you ask." Replied Danny trying to stay serious. Then Chins started cracking up laughing. I went over there and opened up the drawer and saw different size cup boobs that they use for a boob job, to see what size you want.

"Seriously Danny what's the big deal?"

"Well cuz Danny thought that it was soap shaped as a breast, until i explained it he just dropped them asking why do females need them, then he started thinking about Grace having one." Explained Chin.

"Oh yeah Danny they are quite popular especially if you're the most popular girl in school." Said Kono.

"Wait the rookie was little miss popular at High school, Really!?"

"Yes Danny i was in the CEO Corral Prince Surfing and traveled all around the world and was the youngest surfer in history. Everyone thought that i was amazing especially since i was-." The Kono stopped as she remembered her sister. She was also the youngest surfer and she was also miss popularity at high school and everyone knew my sister. They kept saying to me that my sister would have been proud of me if she was here.

"Since i was what Kono?" Asked Danny.

"It's nothing i just had some competition at high school that's all."

If you say so."

"So Danny since you had a life lesson today how about you tell me if you have found anything here?"

"Well it appears that we haven't found anything in here that's usefull."

"What about her desk?" Asked Kono.

"What do you mean what about the desk. We checked it and there was nothing!" said Danny.

"Have you tried the bottom drawer in the desk?"

"YES!" Kono walked over to the desk and saw the bottom drawer. She opened it and saw some diary's in there and some scrap paper. Kono removed the diary's and put them on the floor as well as the scrap pieces of paper, the she found a key hole at the very back of the drawer.

"Well it looks like you didn't look at the very back of the drawer Danny." Said kono as she pulled her knife out and put the blade into the keyhole. It unlocked and it had a very thick note book in it. Kono got it out and it had all of Holly's daily life in it. From when she was 4 years old. While Kono was looking through it she found a page ripped out of it and it was the day when Kono had her sisters funeral. Kono left the room and went back to Steve who was with the parents.

"Mrs and Mr Jones did you have another child possible older?"

"Why is that relevant." Asked Mr Jones.

"I found this note book in your daughters room and it's dated back to 1972."

"We had daughter called Lisa who was friends with this girl called Kioni Kalakaua, she died in a car acciedent when she was only 15. She had a younger sister as well but i don't know where she is now. Anyway after Kioni's funerall Lisa couldn'take losing her best friend so she comitted suicide so she could be with her best friend. Also David Collins was Kioni's boyfriend as well if that's usefull. Apparently Kioni was a surfer and David was there to train her and her sister as well. He was like a brother to them. I'm sorry, I just thought that might be usefull." Said Mrs Jones.

"It was Mrs Jones. Do you know who Kioni's little sisters name was?" Asked Steve.

"Um no but David and Lisa used to call her Kiki."

"Thank you Mrs Jones. We'll call you if anything comes up." Said Steve as he started standing up to leave. Danny and Chin joined Kono and Steve in the lounge room and then headed back to HQ.

.

.

.

.

.

**So what did you think?**

**Please review PLEASE!**

**Valkyrie**

**xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all the followers and reviews i was not expecting that in under 24 hours!**

**So here is chapter 2**

"Kono Can i talk to you in y office for a minute." Asked Steve.

"Yeah sure." They walked towards Steve office and Steve sat at his desk while Kono was stading in front of his desk.

"Kioni Kalakaua has the same last name as you. Are you relatited to her?"

"No." Kono lied.

"OK. Are you Ok Kono you haven't been your self lately wanna talk about it?"

"My parents are fighting about something stupid and they keep on dragging me into it when i don't wanna be dragged into it."

"I hear ya. So you OK?"

"Yeah i'm fine, i'll be better when my parents are done arguing. Hey Boss i was wondering if i could take April 5th off, if that's OK?"

"Yes and No. The Yes part is that you can and the no part is that if we solve this case before then becasue the Govener wants everyone in Hawaii working on this."

"Ok thanks Boss."

"No problem." Then Kono leaves his office and towards the Teach table.

.

.

.

Kono started searching David Collins through HPD records but didn't find a hit.

"Where the hell are you David." thought Kono to herself. Then all of a sudden Kono had a memory pop into her head about her and David coming to tell my parents that they were dating. They were so furious that they kicked her out of the house for almost a month because my dad thought that she should be practicing for the Pro Circut not boyfriends. That brought back a memory about dad yelling at mme and how disappointed he was that i blew out my knee and that i've just reunined my career as a surfer. I also got thrown out of the house because of the injury. While Kono was in deep thought about the memory Steve was next to her.

"Kono, Kono? Earth to Kono, Kono snap out of it!"

"AH! Steve, sorry was just thinking that's all."

"You OK?"

"Yeah this case just brings back some bad memory's about my past that's all."

"Kono if you're ever worried about something or just need to talk my doors are open if you need company."

"I know, I know." Just when Steve was about to say something they got a hit on David and found out where he is.

.

.

David Collins house.

Danny, Chin, Steve and Kono were outside David's house and when Danny went to knock on the door they heard screams coming from inside and Steve instantly kicked down the door. They got in there and saw a girl lying on the ground unconscious. Chin stayed with the girl while Steve, Danny and Kono check the rooms.

"CLEAR!"

"CLEAR!"

"Kono everything OK back there?" asked Steve. Then they heard gunshots coming from outside. Steve and Danny ran out the back door and say Kono lying on her side wihle holding her stomache. Steve ran straight to Kono and Danny went to the hand cuff the guy lying down on the grass that Kono was pointing her gun at.

"Kono! Are you OK? Are you injured anywhere?" Worried Steve.

"I'm fine just a graze on my arm that's all and the bullet went into my Kevlar vest but other than that i'm OK."

"That's good to hear. Come on lets get back to HQ and get your arm patched up." Steve help Kono up and they headed back to HQ.

.

.

Kono was in her office with her head down on her desk. Steve went to go check on her to make sure she was OK. When he got in there Kono was asleep. So he just left and went down to the interrogation room to see David.

"Why did you run David?" Asked Steve.

"Because you were probably thinking that i was the one who kidnapped Holly."

"Did you kidnap her?"

"NO!"

"SO WHY DID YOU RUN!"

"BECAUSE! Her family is connected to Kioni's family."

"What do you have to do with Kioni? Who is she?"

"She was my girlfriend. We met each other in year 7 and we loved each other. She was popular and i was the shy guy in the back of the classroom. She saw me surfing down at her beach and thought that i was pretty good. After that we kissed and we were together. A year later we decided to tell her parents and they through her out of their house for about a month. So she stayed with me. Then she was at a family reunnion and her sister and her went surfing, her sister came back to shore but she didn't. She went missing for about 3 months until we found her body. Her sister didn't even cry at her funeral and she was the one reading the speechs and she was only 6 years old. Come to think of it Holly looks a lot like Kioni and her sister."

"Who's Kioni's sister?"

"I only knew her as Kiki. Kioni always called her Kiki for short. I don't know her real name just her nickname." Then Kono walks into the room and Davids face is shocked.

"Hey boss can i just talk to David by myself for a little bit."

"Yeah sure just don't kill him."

"I'll try not to." Then Steve left.

"Hey David, Long time no see ha."

"I'm sorry but do i know you?"

"I figured you won't remember. I'm Kioni's sister Kiki also my names Kono."

"KONO! How have you been? How are your parents? How is everyone? Have you heard from any of Kioni's friends?"

"WOO Hold on! I'll tell you everything after you tell me everything about Holly Jones."

"OK I found her being picked on by some guys so i took her under my wing. I taught her how to surf and then after the first 3 lessons she was a pro just like Kioni. On the way to the party she said that someone was following her and have been hanging around her house. She told me that she thinks that it has something to do with her sister."

"Hold on, her mum said that she killed herself before she was born."

"She read the journal that Lisa had kept that we gave her on her birthday."

"And her parents don't know that she knows."

"Yeah. So she found out that she has a sister that surfed and that she was friends with me and Nioni. It also explains what happened to Kioni as well."

"Ok so she knows everything about you, me, Kioni and Lisa."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Because i think i just solved this case." Then Kono leaves and heads up to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 **

**i know i update fast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Guys i think i just cracked this case." Kono yelled and all the guys came out of their offices and went to the Teach table.

"How?" asked Danny.

"Because the people that took Holly are after me."

"WHAT!" They all said in unison.

"What do you mean they're after you, more importantly how the hell are you connected!?" Danny yelled.

"BECAUSE I'M KIONI'S SISTER!" Kono yelled back and everyone was shocked even Chin.

"What do you mean cuz?" Asked Chin

"When i was 6 Kioni went surfing with me, i came back to shore, she didn't. They found her 3 months later dead. After her funeral mum and dad started blaming each other and then they started blamming me for it. So i erased every detail about me being her sister. Also Lisa her best friend killed herself just to be with Kioni. David was Kioni's boyfrind and he was like a brother to me. Lisa wrote down all of our secrets and hid the diary in her drawer and Holly found it. Holly knows who i am and also that i'm 5-0."

"HOW!" Yelled Danny.

"Because Holly's been doing some research about me and David. She wants to know her sister. With that she was being stalked and she was taken because the people that took her want information about Kioni."

"Why Kioni?" Asked Steve.

"Because she was a federal Agent working for the governor when she was only 14 years old and she knows all the passwords to every secured account i the world."

"How come i didn't know about this cuz?"Asked Chin.

"You were over in new york for about 15 years studing to be a cop. When you returned they couldn't bring themselves to tell you about it without crying."

"How come you never told me!"

"BECAUSE CHIN IT'S SOMETHING THAT STILL CAUSES PAIN FOR ME! I MISS HER LIKE HELL AND I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN BUT I CAN'T AND I NEVER WILL BE ABLE TOO! I WAS THE ONLY ONE NOT CRYING AT HER FUNNERAL AND EVERYONE THERE THOUGHT THAT I HATED HER AND WISHED THAT SHE WOULD FALL OFF THE FACE OFF THE EARTH! NO-ONE TOLD YOU BECAUSE THEY WERE BLAMING ME AND MY FAMILY AND KNOWING YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE PLAYED PEACE MAKER AND SAID THAT IT WASN'T ANYONES FAULT BUT IT WAS, IT WAS MINE!" Kono yelled at the top of her lungs. Kono didn't relises that she was crying and when Steve went to go hug her, Kono just ran to the exit as fast as she could. Then she was gone, leaving Steve, Danny and Chin standing there in HQ shocked with what they heard.

Steve Chased after Kono when she ran out of HQ Steve wasn't sure where she was going and half way through the chase he had lost her. Then he heard someone singing at the back of HQ and he recognized the voice, it was Kono's.  
"I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.

You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window tonight.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...

I woke up with the sun,

Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I woke up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.

You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window tonight.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...  
Whoooooooooo  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.

(Lose myself)  
If I lose myself tonight...  
Whoooooooooo  
Whoooooo, whoooo,  
Whooooooo  
Whoooooooooo  
Whoooooo, whoooo,  
Whooooooo"

"Kono..."

"STEVE! What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you."

"I just want to be left alone Steve."

"Why did you lie to us Kono why did you lye to me?"

"Because you would of put me off the case and i really wanted to see if my sister is alive. I want to know the truth about what happened!"

"What do you think happened?"

"She framed her death and that she was taken. I don't know i just have aa feeling that she's alive."

"Kono you're not alone on this one. Please let us help you."

"OK, but just do me 1 favor."

"Anything."

"Let me be the person to cuff this son of a bitch."

"Done! Now lets get back and solve this case." with that Kono and Steve went back into HQ to catch this son o a bitch.

.

.

.

They returned into the office and Chin hugged his little cousin and apologized for what he said. At 3pm Kono received a phone call from a private number and accepted it.

"Hello." Said Kono.

"Hello Officer Kalakaua. I believe you are investigating Holly's kidnapping case. Well let me tell you something, she is well and i'm willing to release her but i have 1 request for this to happen."

"What is it?"

"You have to change places with her. I'll see you at 6pm." Then he hung up. Kono went out of her office and called the team to the center.

"The kidnapper made contact with me and wants me to change places with Holly. He wants this to happen aat 6 tonight."

"So guess it's time for this case to close. Lets get prepared." Steve said and everyone got ready for 6pm for the exchange.

.

.

.

They arrive at the docks at 6pm and Kono's waiting for a black SUV to show up with Holly. Two minutes later they finally show up and the kidnapper exits the car and walks to the middle of the two cars. Kono gets out and walks up to him.

" Well hello miss Kalakaua. How are you this fine day?" He asked.

"Just get to the point, where's Holly?" Asked Kono.

"Oh your feisty, i like you."

"Do i need to repeat myself."

"My names Justin by the way."

"Don't care."

"Fine i'll get Holly. BRING HER HERE!" He yelled at the SUV and a young lady with brown hair wearing all black walked with Holly to where Justin was.

"You remember the deal. We'll give you Holly if you trade places."

"Fine."

"Good shall we go Kono?"

"Gotcha." Kono said and a truck busted through the wearhouse door with Steve and Danny in there. They start shooting and the girl with Justin takes Holly into the wearhouse. Steve and Danny are iin a cross fire with justins men ao Kono chased after Holly and teh women.

"STOP 5-0!" Yelled Kono and they both stop.

"It's OK!" Yelled Holly.

"What do you mean Holly?" Asked Kono.

"This is Kioni!"

"WHAT! No that's impossible she died!"

"Kono?" Asked Kioni.

"You can't be alive! You were dead we burried you!"

"It was a fake Kiki."

"You remember my nickname?"

"How could i you're my little sister"

"So why did you leave us?"

"Because i had to."

"Do you know what happened after you died? The whole family started blaming me for your death! Also at the funneral i was the only one not crying because i always knew that you were alive and you were just playing a stupid joke!" Yelled Kono.

"I had to do it Kono or you would be dead now!" Kioni yelled back.

"What do you mean!?"

"He threatened me and told me that if i didn't come with him he would kill everyone in my family. He wanted me to unlock top secret files because i was an agent. I have to go back to him Kono i can't escape. I'm so sorry for what i'm about to do to you Kono but please forgive me. Also tell the family that i'm well." Then Kioni pulled her gun on Kono.

"What are you doing Kioni!?" Yelled Kono. Then Steve, Danny and Chin came running in and saw that Kioni pulled her gun on Kono.

"I'm sorry." Kioni said and fired her gun. The bullets all went straight to Kono's Kevlar vest but the impact was hard and with every bullet Kono fell to the ground hard. Steve, Danny and Chin all started firing at Kioni but she used holly as a shield and when she got to the door she threw Holly to the ground and ran. Steve and Danny went straight to Kono and Chin called an ambulance and HPD, and also go to Holly all ate once.

"KONO!" Steve and Danny yelled as they ran to her. They knelled down next to Kono and Steve opened up her shirt. He saw all eight bullets Jared into the Kevlar vest. Kono was starring at the vest in shocked and she was breathing really fast.

"You're OK Kono, Just breath OK. Breath with me, in, out, in out. You're OK Kono." Steve said as he comforted Kono.

"Do you smell that Steve?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah. Gas! EVERYBODY OUT!" Steve yelled. Danny collected Steve's and Kono's gun and started running. Chin picked Holly up and started running outside. Steve picked Kono up but by the smallest movement Kono was in pain.

"I'm sorry Kono but this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Steve said and started running with Kono in his arms. Just when Steve and Kono got through the door the explosion went off and Kono and Steve jumped and landed on the ground hard.

"EVERYONE GOOD?" Yelled Steve.

"GOOD!" Yelled Danny.

"GOOD!" Yelled Chin.

"I'M DOWN!" Kono yelled. Steve ran to where Kono was and saw that the explosion caught her. Part of the warehouses wall fell on top of Kono and she was trapped.

"DANNY CHIN OVER HERE!" Steve yelled and Chin and Danny came running over to where Steve was and saw Kono on the ground.

"OK were gonna try and lift this off you OK Kono."

"Just get it off me!" Kono yelled.

"OK on the count of three. ready." Steve said and Danny and Chin grabbed a bit of the wall and readied themselves.

"OK one two THREE!" The three men lifted the wall off Kono and threw it at the warehouse so it was out of the way. Steve went to Kono to make sure she didn't brake anything.

"you good?" Asked Steve.

"My back feels like it's on fire." Kono said and Steve gently rolled Kono onto her side.

"Shit!" Steve exclaimed. There was a massive burn on her back from where the explosion hit her.

"The ambulance will be here soon Kono."

"I don't need an ambulance Steve."

"Ah yes you do! Have you seen how bad your burn is on your back!?"

"I'm..."

"Don't even finish that sentence cuz!" Chin warned.

"You gonna let the paramedics look at your back and get it patched up, and also check how much damage you got from the bullets you took. End of discussion!" Chin said and Kono raised her hands up in defeat. The paramedics came and looked at Kono's back and patched it up and gave her instructions. She also had some bruising on her ribs but they will heal in time. After Kono was done with the paaamedics they aall headed back to HQ.

.

.

.

When they got back Holly's parents were waiting for their daughter to arrive. Steve and Kono entered through the doors with Holly standing in front of them. Holly ran straight to her parents and they were crying and holding their daughter.

"Thank you. Thank you for bring my daughter back to us." Thanked Mrs Jones.

"We're just glad that all of you are back together." Replied Steve. Holly then broke her parents hug and went to stand in front of Kono.

"Kioni blamed herself for leaving everyone in your family to think that she was dead but she did it for a good cause. When i was kidnapped she made sure that no one hurt me. She use to sit in my cell with me at night and tell me stories about you and her when you were kids. She also told me how much she missed you and wondered what you were doing everyday and how your life was going." Kono was crying and Holly pulled Kono in for a hug. Kono accepted it and the girls both stood there holding each other.

"One more thing. Kioni knew you were wearing the vest. That's why she shot you. Her boss wanted you dead and so Kioni had to make it real. So she fired at you vest. She didn't want to but she did it to protect you. I just wish my sister was here." Holly said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Holly." Kono said.

"How did you know about your sister Holly?" Asked Mr Jones.

"In my room there was a journal that belonged to her and i started reading it."

"Holly, there was one page that wasn't there. Where is it?" Asked Kono.

"Right here in Five 0's HQ." Holly siad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kono confused.

"It's always been here Kono you just haven't looked in the right place."

"We better get going Holly." Said Mrs Jones and they all left.

"You OK Kono?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"OK, if you wanna talk or just need company my doors always open."

"Thanks Steve." Then Steve went to his office to call the governer and fill out some paperwork. Kono decided to go outside the back of HQ where they had a garden with benches. When Kono got down there she sat down under a tree and pulled her phone out and dialed David's number.

"Hello?" David said.

"Hey David it's me Kono."

"Kono it's good to hear from you. I heard that you found Holly, congrats and thanks for finding her."

"No problem. David i have some new that i need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Kioni's alive."

"Kono she's not alive she's dead and buried."

"NO SHE'S ALIVE! She saved Holly's life and mine and yours!"

"She's really alive!"

"YES!"

"HOW! I MEAN WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know but she's alive and she misses everyone."

"Wow. Do you know when she'll come back home?"

"I don't know she ran off after she made sure that Holly was safe."

"OK, thanks for letting me know Kono, call me if you hear anything about her."

"I will. You still love her don't you?"

"Yes and i'm gonna ask her to marry when she comes back."

"She'll like that a lot. I have to go now, i'll talk to yoou later. Bye."

"Bye." Kono sat under the tree for a while and just thought of all the suffering she has been through and also knowing that Kioi was alive and well.

.

.

.

.  
After a while Kono decided to head back inside and into her office. When she entered the foyer of HQ the Governor was there with Steve, Danny and Chin.

"Kono." Governor Jameson said.

"Governor, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Asked Kono.

"I'm sorry to inform you this and i am truly sorry."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"David Collins was found dead."

"That's impossible i just talked to him an hour ago!"

"He passed away an hour ago. He was shot in the chest. I am so sorry Kono."

"No. No it's not true!"

"Kono." Steve said gently and came to stand in front of her.

"It's not true!" Steve pulled Kono into a hug and Kono was trying to get out of his grip and after five seconds Kono gave up and started crying into Steve's chest. Steve just held Kono while she cried. The Governor was in tears and Chin and Danny just stood there feeling sorry for Kono. Kono started to settle down a bit and the Governed went and stood in front of Kono and gave her a hug. After the hug the Governor stood in front of kono and gave her a letter.

"Officer Kono Kalakaua. As Governor of Hawaii, I give you full immunity to capture this son of a bitch that killed David Collins as he was one of the worlds number one surfers. Do i make myself clear."

"Yes. Thankyou."

"Anytime and Steve."

"Yes."

"You will be Kono's bodyguard until you catch him."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself Governor." Kono interrupted.

"You need it Kono. Do i need to order you?" The Governor said.

"No Ma'am."

"Good. I'll be leaving. If anything comes up call me."

"Yes Ma'am." The team said and the governor left.

"Why is Steve my bodyguard?" Asked Kono.

"Truthfully we don't know. I don't even know!" Steve replied. Then Kono's phone started ringing.

"Officer Kalakaua."

"Hello officer, i believe you have just heard about David's death. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Who are you?"

"Oh me. I'm David's killer." Kono signalled Chin to trace her phone and she put it on speaker.

"Why."

"Why did i kill him? Oh that's simple my dear. You you can help me."

"Why would i help you?"

"Well unless you want to see you beloved team killed, you better listen."

"Fine."

"Very good. Meet me at the park near your HQ in ten minutes. Your team can come but they can't stay and listen to our conversation."

"Fine." Then he hung up.

"I'm going." Kono stated.

"And we're coming with you." Steve said.

"Fine lets go."

.

.

.

The Park.

Kono and the team all arrived at the park and saw the man motion them to go to him.

"Ah good to see you officer."

"I've come so tell me."

"OK, your team will follow my men so no one can hear." Steve Danny and Chin all followed the mans bodyguards and left Kono and the man alone.

"OK i'm Henry Western. My daughter works for Homeland security and i need protection."

"Why would i give you protection. You murdered a man!"

"BECAUSE I didn't kill him!"

"What do you mean you didn't kill him. You called me and told me!"

"Wo Fat. Do you know him?"

"Yes i do why?"

"He's the one coming to kill you. I stated that i killed David so you could come here so i can tell you this."

"Wait why does he want to kill me?"

"Because Kioni works for him and she disobeyed him. She didn't kill you so he's coming to finish the job."

"Why does he want me dead i don't get it!"

"Because you know him."

"Know who."

"The man that you locked up. He was one of Wo Fat's men."

"I need his name! Tell Me His NAME!" Then gunshots were fired and hit Henry. Kono ducked for cover but the shots were still firing at her. Steve and his team as well as the bodyguards started firing at the shooters. Then Wo Fat came out of a helicopter and Steve started running after him followed by Danny. Wo Fat started running towards Kono and pulled out his gun. Kono was crouched down behind a tree. She saw Wo Fat and started running. Wo Fat noticed Kono and started shooting at her. Kono ran as fast as she could but one of the Bullets got her and she fell to the ground. Wo Fat finally caught her and the helicopter came in front of Kono and Wo Fat. His men then picked Kono up and put her inside the helicopter and flew off. Steve was too late, he didn't make it to Kono. So he threw a tracking device onto the helicopter. He ran to his car and drove to the NAVY's yard to borrow one of their rescue helicopters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and following this story**

**i really appreciate it**

**also a massive shout out to La Madone for supporting me and also giving me advise as well**

**so here it is chapter 4**

Kono didn't know where she was going at all. All she knew was that she was in the air on a helicopter. When they landed Wo Fats's men dragged her into an abandoned house and threw her in a room and chained her to the roof. Kono had tried to pick the lock but it wasn't working. The Wo Fat entered with a kit in his hand.

"Well Miss Kalakaua. Welcome to hell." He said and got out a sharp knife and started cutting Kono. After a good couple of hours of cutting, punching, kicking, burning and torchering Kono he was board and left. Kono was covered in blood, burns and bruises and was in siver pain. She was just praying that Steve would find her.

.

.

.

.

When Steve got to the NAVY Base he went straight to the commanding officer and granted permission for Steve to use their helicopter. Steve checked the tracker and found where they were. Steve looked at Chin with a confused look.

"What's wrong Steve?" Asked Chin.

"There not in Hawaii anymore."

"So where are they?"

"They're in North Korea." Steve said and Chin face fell into shock.

"Dam it." Chin muttered under his breath. Steve pulled out his phone and called the one person that could help them.

"Joe, we have a problem." Said Steve.

"What have you gotten yourself into."

"Kono's been taken and she's in North Korea."

"Where are you?"

"At the NAVY Base."

"Be there in 10." Joe hung up and Steve, Danny and Chin all got gearedup and wauted for Joe to arrive.

.

.

.

.

Kono was hanging there in pain waiting for someone to come and rescue her from all of this. Then she heard the door open and closed while someone walked in.

"Well look who's awake." Said Wo Fat as he stood in front of her.

"What do you want with me Wo Fat?" Asked Kono.

"Well there's a couple of reasons to that. First of all, making you suffer for trying to shoot me. Second, Making sure Steve Mcgarret knows not to mess with me. And last of all, i want you and your sister dead."

"why?"

"Why? Wow, you have no idea do you." Then one of his men came in and had someone with them.

"You found her?" Asked Wo Fat and the man took of the pillow case off.

"Kioni!" Yelled Kono. Kioni saw Kono and was trying to get out of the guys grip. Then he chained her to the floor and they both left the room.

"Kono what have they done to you!?" Asked Kioni as she starred at the cut all over Kono's body.

"It's nothing."

"Um it is something you're bleeding badly!"

"Kioni what the hell is happening?"

"Wo Fat wants me dead because i disobeyed him."

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into Kioni?"

"Before i faked my own death, i worked for Hiro Noshimuri and he sold me to Wo Fat. After about a month i wanted out and wanted to get back to my normal life. I ran away from him and been on the run from him ever since. I didn't mean for anyone to get involved!"

"Kioni, why did you do it? I don't understand."

"Because Kono, they threatened to kill you, David and everyone that i love."

"They killed David Kioni! Because he knew that you were alive and he knew what you were into!" Kono yelled and Wo Fat came back in.

"Well hope you had a great faily reunion because it's time to say goodbye to each other." Wo Fat said and got a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Kono.

.

.

.

.

Joe arrived at the base with two other guys and ran up to Steve.

"You ready to go?" Asked Joe.

"Yes sir. Who are these guys?" Asked Steve.

"Steve meet Mike and George. They are the best men for this mission and will give up their life's for Kono."

"Understood lets get going." Steve said and they all boarded the helicopter.

.

.

.

.

"KONO!"

*BANG*.

" WO FAT YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE AFTER ME, YOU WANT ME DEAD! LEAVE KONO OUT OF THIS!" Yelled Kioni as she watched her sister bleed.

"Well you should of thought of that when you ran away from me." Wo Fat said as he left the room.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." Then left. Kioni yelled Kono's name multipule times and there was no response. After eight minutes Kono finally woke up.

"Ki...Kioni..." Kono said softly but her sister heard her.

"Hey, I'm so sorry Kono i'm so sorry!"

"I'm OK Kioni."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You got shot in the stomache!"

"I'm fine. In pain but fine."

"Kono i'm sorry for what i'm about to do but it's time for me to be free from all of this."

"Kioni what are you talking about?"

"Before i came here i sent a signal to your task force and there's a strong signal coming from here. Wo Fat's gonna find out soon."

"Kioni you can't give up hope."

"I'm sorry. Tell David that i love him and that i say yes. He'll understand what i'm talking about."**(A/N-OK this bit is REALLY important so keep this in mind! :D)**

"Kioni David..." Then Wo Fat entered the room furious.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BITCHES SENT A SIGNAL TO FIVE-0 SAYING WHERE WE ARE!"

"I did." Kioni said and Wo Fat pointed his gun at her,

"Goodbye sis. Love you." Then pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!" Yelled Kono as the gun went off.

"That's what happens when you mess with me." Then left. Kono just starred at her sisters dead body and tears fell over her face and she cried.

.

.

.

.

Steve and the Rescue team were about ten minutes away from Kono.

"Hey Steve we're picking up a signal from that place down there." Chin said.

"But how do we kow that it's Kono?" Asked Danny. Steve looked at the laptop and saw teh signals name.

"It says Kokua, lawelawe lima which means help me and then it says Kioni+Kono." Steve said.

"Kioni must have set this up and she must be there as well." Said Chin.

"Alright boys we'll be arriving in about two minutes. Gear up!" Said Joe.

.

.

.

.

After a good couple of minutes crying Wo Fat came back in.

"Well if it isn't the lonely Kono Kalakaua. We broke the signal and now your precious Task Force won't be able to save you. So that makes you all mine." Wo Fat said with a smile.

"I belong to NO ONE Wo Fat. And there is no waay in hell that i would join you!" Kono yelled and Wo Fat punched her in the face and kneed her where he put a bullet in her.

"Think before you speak Miss Kalakaua, or you'll end up like your sister." Then left Kono in pain.

.

.

.

.

They landed and were getting into positions. Steve and Danny were on finding Kono while Chin, Joe went to make sure the building was clear and George and Mike were on perimeter. On the count of three they all entered the building and there were fire shots all round.

.

.

.

Kono was hanging there in pain waiting for someone to come rescue her or put her out of this misery. Then Kono heard Gunshots and was thinking that it might be Steve. Kono was trying to get put of the shackles but it was no use. Every time she tried they cut her and now blood was running down her arms. Then Kono heard someone trying to break down the door. She was scared out of her mind. What if it wasn't Steve what if it was someone else that's coming to kill her. As the door swung open Kono closed her eyes not wanting to see what waited her.

"KONO!" She heard and opened her eyes reveling Steve and Danny.

"STEVE!" Yelled Kono trying to get out of the shackles again.

"Kono stop your bleeding and gonna make it worse." Said Steve as he got out his knife and started picking the shackles. When he opened the shackles Kono's body fell forward and Steve caught her.

"You OK?" asked Danny.

"Yeah i'm fine other than being cut several times, being shot and also... watching my sister die trying to save me." Kono said as she looked at Kioni.

"Let's get you out of here." Said Steve as he picked her up bridal style and carried her outside to the helicopter. When they were 20 meters away from it, Wo Fat's men started firing and surrounding them.

"Shit we're surrounded." Said Danny.

"Yeah no shit." Said Steve.

"Maybe not." Kono said and got out of Steve's grip.

"Kono, what are you doing?" Asked Steve.

"You'll find out soon enough." Then Kono started running back into the abbandend house and ran back into the room where she was held and also, where her sister died. When she entered four bullets were fired and evryone outside was starting to worry. Then Wo Fat entered the room after the gunshots and saw Kono lying on the floor. Wo Fat smiled to himself and shot her again. Then left. Steve was starting to panic, all of Wo Fat's men vanished and Kono was missing.

"Steve we have to go soon." Said Danny.

"Not without Kono Danny. I won't live with myself if she is here all bby herself with Wo Fat. I won't let her suffer anymore. He killed her sister infront of her and torchured them both, he needs to be stopped and also i need revenge for what he has done to everyone here." Said Steve.

"Well you better share some of that revenge because i want in." Steve turned around and saw Kono holding her stomach. Steve also noticed that she changed clothes. She was wearing a black button up shirt that was unbutton and was showing her bra, denim skinny jeans with rips in them and no shoes. Steve ran up to her and picked her up before her legs gave way and carried her to the helicopter. Chin sat in the front with Joe (Who was driving), George and Mike were sitting on the edge with their guns loaded and ready to fire in case Wo Fat's men decided to shoot, and Steve and Kono were sitting in the double seat with Kono lying down and her head in Steve's lap and Danny sat in the single seat.

"Thanks for saving me guys. I appreciate it a lot." said Kono.

"Hey we're Ohana, it's what we do." Said Steve as he stroked her hair.

"Also we need the baby's godmother to be around." Said Chin. Everyone starred at him in shock.

"Malia's pregnant, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Said chin with the largest grin ever.

"Congrats man." Said Steve.

"Any chance that i'm the Godfather?" Asked Danny.

"No Danny not this time, Steve is." Steve had a large grin on his face.

"Thanks brah that means a lot."

"Oh come on do you want your child hanging out with these two. They'll turn the kid into a crazy mini SEAL that wants to be a cop and put suspects in shark infested waters!" Said Danny. Everyone started laughing.

"Well Malia and i trust both of them if anything happened with our child they'll treat them like we did." Said Chin and everyone started cheering for Chin and congratulating them.

**There's chapter 4 for you guys**

**Please give me some ideas for i am starting to get writers block for most of my five-0 stories**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**VALKYRIE OUT!**


End file.
